Talk:Goku vs Superman/@comment-208.94.104.3-20140516031821
Batman Vs Deadpool: Batman: Your ass must get jealous of your mouth, cause you're talkin bullshit Mentally unstable mercenary? Well I'm Batman bitch Stealthy take-downs, you know you can't touch this. Letting this psycho walk the streets is Injustice You're less threatening than the Joker, while I'm a verbal executor Do everybody a favor and shut the fuck up Freddy Krueger You're just a failed experiment, you belong in Arkham Aslylum Give you an ass beating that you can't regenerate from Your head is so big, better film your movie in wide screen Cancer ridden Deathstroke copycat, I'd rather battle Wolverine I'm more beast than Killer Croc while I'm on this beat After this, the only thing you'll be spittin is your teeth! Prepare to go on another date with Death, cause thats where you're headed You just got burned Wade, pun-intended. My lyrics are qualified to be in the Weapon X program, FYI I'm betting billions on you Wade, cause it's your turn to die Deadpool: Why so serious? Stop beating up on cats and clowns I wish you were a real bat, because they don't make any sound I could take on the entire Justice League because I'm AWWWWWEEEESOME! You're not even trusted by the people of Gotham You don't kill? Well i'll kill you fast cause I'd hate to make you suffer I know how you like to give Robin your Bat-grapple under-cover You're crazy to challenge me! Yeah you're really loony I'd assinate you, but isn't that animal cruelty? Just like your gadgets, you're also just a fucking tool Watch me teleport in and out of Talia Al Ghul Batarangs versus my machine gun? I wonder how that felt Maybe you can find a better verse on your fucking utility belt! I can't die Mr. batshit crazy! So hide in your shadows and cower Think you're so tough? At least i have superpowers! I may be disfigured, but i can still make your kitty purr It's a shame i can't die cause i can't stand another verse Batman: Batman begins, and Batman returns. Batman's forever, here to give you some more third degree burns The Dark Knight is rising, this Riddler is falling Hop in my Batmobile cause Copy Cat is calling You're egotistical and annoying. I am the worlds greatest detective I'll stuff you in a box and send it to Stryker, labled "defective" Do you ever shut up? I don't mean to get personal But I'm a playboy and my rhymes can get pretty terminal Your only superpower is making me iratated My methods of torture range from really unsophisticated To the most complicated machinations To mash your face in, with patterned lacerations that are fascinating But it's evident i'm a vigilant militant Willing to kill them with a brilliant diligent skill I don't wanna make fun of the sick and ugly, but your time has gone and went Which name do you prefer? Hush, Solomon Grundy or Harvey dent! Deadpool: Get ready Catwoman, cause just like me my rhymes are sick Deep voice takin' it deep with Grayson's Dick Knock Knock. Who's there? NOT YOUR PARENTS Don't worry Batty, cause you're gonna see them in a second Enough dead parent jokes, I promise, let's start a clean slate I don't wanna make you cry to Martha and Thomas... Oh wait I'm the Pokemon master and I gotta catch 'em all! Wait wrong franchise, i'll still break you like i break the fourth wall! Come out of your little Batcave, so i can freeze you like Mr. Freeze! Spiderman, Thor and Hulk. Marvel dominates DC What's on my mind? Chimichangas and boobies and even more boobies The Merc with the Mouth, rhymes iller than Poison Ivy Time for some slicey dicey fun, go join the rest of your family You may be rich but you can't buy yourself a flow, frighten you more than Scarecrow Give you a bam bam bam bam bam bam than off to the morgue we go! Prepare to feel the pain Mr. Bruce Wayne, you're gonna get slain cause my rhymes are insane The voices in my brain are telling me to break you just like Bane! I'm bored. I'd rather watch a play, is this all you got? But just like your parents, i figure you deserve a shot